


Sentimental

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cakes and Ale的后续, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Summary: 那就，不用再忍耐了吧。*
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Max Meyer





	Sentimental

Sentimental

Bgm: 不太懂你-Heize

手机里最后1%的电量在马克斯看见加油站前巨大的标志牌几秒后耗尽了。  
他感觉自己的手机如释重负地抽搐了几下，心安理得地暂时黑屏沦为一块废铁。  
油表显示油量见底，马克斯无可奈何地冲后视镜里的自己翻了个大大的白眼，只能选择加油站作为这趟没有任何规划的无厘头出游的临时驻地。  
油费花掉了马克斯身上面值最大的钞票，他在加油站超市的冷饮柜前徘徊不定，汗湿的后颈被冷气吹得爆起一片鸡皮疙瘩，一番盘算后又低头看了看手心里找零省的那几个钢镚。  
钱到用时方恨少，要是碳酸饮料能论毫升卖就好了。  
犹豫了再三还是很怂地拿了最便宜的饮用水，也不知道是不是买的人太少，瓶身上有薄薄一层灰，马克斯没心情计较太多，恹恹地去收银台付了钱，顺便向收银员小姐借了充电器挽救一下自己罢工的手机。  
微凉的水滑过喉咙，暂时平复了马克斯心中的毛躁，超市的小电视正在放着无关紧要的广告，他透过落地的玻璃门看着自己那辆匍匐在初夏阳光里的车子，又想起了自己那些乱七八糟的事情。  
为什么不接莱昂的电话呢，对于他在媒体面前说的那番话，马克斯以为自己是不在意的，但将心比心，谁又能真正说出毫不介怀的风凉话呢。  
他们现在处在情绪的冷却期，为了媒体们添油加醋的报道提起浑身力气不遗余力地吵上一架只能说是最愚蠢的做法，马克斯不想逼迫自己。  
超市的玄关处挂着大幅的公路地图，马克斯心不在焉地打量着周围的路况，然后被迫接受了自己正处于类似于迷路状态的结果。  
上一次迷路大概还是去年，他们在意大利的卡布里岛自驾游，结果在岛上纵横交错的小巷子里转的晕头转向。  
那个美丽的小岛干扰了他们理智的罗盘，让他们忘乎所以，将错就错，在某条阴凉的小巷尽头忘情地分享一个不会被打扰的吻，也用不着提心吊胆。  
但短暂的疯狂过后，关于前程的问题还是被摆在了面前，何去何从从来不是只有一个人需要考虑的问题。  
远走英国这个选择，就像自己日渐糙汉的画风一样不为人理解，但不同于当年剃掉头发时莱昂的大呼小叫，他似乎已经选择了闭嘴。  
想到这里，马克斯心里发涩，他装作不在意般的看了看正放在柜台上充电的手机，寄希望于能看到一条消息或者一条Skype。  
刚刚离开的时候，他们虽然谁也不愿意先做出对另一方表示关心的姿态，但却也是实实在在保持着联系呢。  
可现在呢，不接电话赌气出走结果连自己都不知道自己跑哪去了似乎也谈不上是多么成熟理智的表现。  
抢救中的手机似乎还是没能脱离半死不活的状态，迟迟无法开机，马克斯焦灼地想要挠头，刚刚想要抬起的手却又在收银员警觉的目光的洗礼下硬生生放回了身侧。  
垃圾手机，回去就把你换掉，他愤懑地想道，僵硬地转向门口的报刊货架，好像真的对上面的非母语杂志很感兴趣似的。  
收银员似乎终于厌倦了电视里循环播放的浮夸广告，她随手换了个台，画面停留在正在播放一部电影的频道，马克斯闻声抬头跟着看了起来。  
啊，好像还是部同志片，其中一位黑色卷毛的男主角又让马克斯想起了莱昂。  
他心里低低地叹了口气，并不想再给自己心里添堵，可那些表达含蓄却情感热烈的台词却一个劲地往他耳朵里钻。  
“不是说你故意要伤害任何人，而是因为你老是改变主意，老是悄悄溜走，没人知道上哪儿去找你。你让我害怕。”  
马克斯听见自己心里发出“咯噔”一声，好像什么齿轮一样的东西被诱发启动了一样。  
手机的电量应该可以开机了吧，他把发烫的机身捧在手里，按下开机键的指尖都出了薄薄一层汗，再开不了他就去打公共电话，反正那个号码早就烙在了心底。  
关键时候总是掉链子的手机似乎终于听到了他心底过于诚挚的呐喊，险险地启动了，然后各种提示音和未接来电就争先恐后地涌了出来，占满了屏幕，来电的都是莱昂。  
那就，不用再忍耐了吧。*

后记  
一个没什么意义的情侣吵架的后记  
第一处加粗的地方是电影《请以你的名字呼唤我》里的台词，第二处出自正泰cp同人本《禁忌的太阳系》里的短篇《phone》  
就短打，改了又改，删了又删，还是一堆不知所云的东西，就当复健练笔吧


End file.
